Various forms of apparatus have been provided heretofore for removing fluid substances from the oral and nasal passages of animals and for supplying air or oxygen for resuscitation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,532 Magrath discloses an aspiration and resuscitation apparatus for supplying pressurized oxygen to the trachea of an animal and for utilizing the pressurized gas to produce a low-pressure zone for removing fluids from the air passages of the animal; a detachable tube or face mask is provided for communication with the animal's air passages. Other apparatus used in the medical field has employed accordion or pleated bellows for supplying air to and withdrawing air from the air passages of patients; U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,643 Kreiselman and No. 2,944,546 Ziherl et al. disclose examples of such apparatus.
The newborn young of cows, pigs, and other domestic animals may require aspiration and resuscitation immediately after birth. It is, therefore, desirable to provide readily portable and easily operated apparatus for use wherever such birth may occur. It is also desirable that the aspirator and resuscitator be of simple construction and be easily and effectively usable by one operator. By providing an aparatus which is reliable in operation and can be readily available it becomes possible to save many newborn animals which otherwise would be lost. Accordingly it is an object of my invention to provide an improved portable device for the aspiration and resuscitation of newborn animals.
It is another object of my invention to provide an aspirator and resuscitator for newborn animals which is of simple construction and may be applied quickly to the animal and operated immediately to effect aspiration and resuscitation of the animal in the few minutes available after birth.
It is another object of my invention to provide an improved resuscitator having quick detachable members, one for aspiration and one for resuscitation, whereby a disabled newborn animal may be aspirated and resuscitated in quick succession within the short time interval available after birth.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a readily portable bellows-type aspirator and resuscitator including an improved handle arrangement whereby the operator may hold and grip the device firmly in one hand while operating the bellows by pressing the hands toward one another to discharge air and releasing the other hand to recharge the bellows.
It is a still further object of my invention to provide an improved readily portable resuscitator of the bellows type including means for generating characteristic sounds of air entering and leaving the bellows which may be utilized by the operator for aiding the timing of the inflation and deflation of the bellows.
It is another further object of my invention to provide an improved readily portable bellows-type resuscitator including means for limiting the rate of flow of air returning to the bellows.